In surgical operations such as reconstructions in the region of the lower jaw, implant systems including bone plates are frequently used. In the context of a surgical operation of this kind, it is frequently necessary to adapt the bone plate to certain anatomical conditions. Adaptations of this kind include, for example, bending and shortening the bone plate.
Bending a bone plate may be performed by means of two clamping pincers. In this case, the clamping pincers are placed at two mutually spaced points on the bone plate and then moved relative to one another. To cut a bone plate, a pincer with cutting jaws is conventionally used.
The object of the invention is to specify an easily handled tool system for working on a bone plate.